Sabrina Spellman
Sabrina Spellman, the major character of the series, is a cute and very beautiful half witch–half mortal who won't become magically empowered until she's sixteen. But age doesn't stop her from using magic. Sabrina uses her imagination while her aunts Hilda and Zelda uses a magical "Spooky Jar". her one enemy Gemini Stone is sometimes jealous of Sabrina hanging with Harvey Kinkle. About Sabrina Physical Description Sabrina has growing long blonde hair with blue eyes and often wears glowing star and moon earrings. In the first show Sabrina the animated series, her signature outfit was a white crop tank top with a pink horizontal stripe that shows her midriff but not her navel,a pink mini skirt, pink panties and wears white and pink sneakers. In her second show Sabrina's Secret Life, her signature outfit was a purple sweatshirt midriff revealing hoodie with a pink stripe that shows her belly button, blue jeans, and wears white and purple shoes. In one episode, it is revealed she's incredibly ticklish on her feet. Personality Sabrina has a very amiable,outgoing personality. She stands up for her friends and tries to help them whenever she can. Sometimes she can be selfish and use her magic for her own pleasure but at the end of the day, she realizes abusing magic is wrong and learns from her mistakes. Sabrina is very social and tries hard to fit in at school, even if it means using spells to do it. Like when she made clones of herself so she could join every school club or when she and Chloe used a shrink spell to fit into a pair of Waif Moth jeans. But when the spells backfire, Sabrina realizes being herself, doing what makes her happy, and not caring so much what other people think is better than trying so hard to fit in.She is also *Very* Sexual and is shown to be bisexual as she has some sexual fantasys of Cassandra Friends Harvey Kinkle Sabrina usually hangs around with Harvey, who is Sabrina's love interest. Harvey loves to skateboard. Sometimes she and her enemy, Gemini " Gem" Stone are competing to go out with Harvey. Harvey really likes Sabrina. Harvey even kissed Sabrina in the episode, "You've Got a Friend." In "Anywhere But Here," when Sabrina fast-forwards herself to adulthood, she finds that Harvey is her husband and they have three kids. Chloe Flan Sabrina's other friend is Chloe. She is the only mortal other than Uncle Quigley who knows that she's a witch. She and Sabrina do magic together sometimes. Chloe usually insists using the Spooky Jar or bewitching, and of course she also is bullied by Gem. Chloe has brown skin and a ponytail along with a blue dress. Chloe helps Sabrina in many situations that others won't understand, specifically witchcraft although she isn't a witch. Enemies Sabrina's usual enemy is the wealthy Gemini Stone. Gem has lots of money which why she is able to pay money to others and make them make Sabrina's day miserable. She has a crush on Harvey which is stated on a top column, so she and Sabrina have fights to ask him out. Gemini has parties and usually doesn't invite Sabrina and Chloe. Gem also uses helpers her father ordered to help her on projects and such. Gem saw Sabrina's power in some episodes but Gem is pure evil and is always competing something with Sabrina. Family Zelda Zelda is the smarty pants in the house. She's very responsible at times. Usually, she casts spells for very imperative reasons. She has a lab downstairs in the basement, and recommends Sabrina not touching the Spooky Jar again. She and Hilda sometimes have big fights over nothing though. Hilda The fashion sister who is quite dumb but kinda funny. She has olive skin and is always wearing a purple mini-gown. She usually drools over boys or talks about them which usually causes a fight between the sisters. Unlike Zelda, Hilda doesn't care if Sabrina touches the Spooky Jar. Uncle Quigley Uncle Quigley owns the house and is very sweet. He has everyone do their job and do it right. He encourages Sabrina to behave and not use witchcraft to solve her problems. Powers and Abilities Magic Sabrina can't access her full powers until she's sixteen but, thanks to training and help from the Spooky Jar, she can still cast spells. When Sabrina casts a spell the magic produced is pink and yellow. Uses There are many spells casted on people such as Gemini or Harvey. Sabrina casts spells to make her or others life better. she usually asks her cat Salem for help. later she realizes that the spells were a bad idea and figures a way out of the problem. Excuses Gemini and Harvey both have seen Sabrina's magic in problems, but Sabrina persuade both people with excuses to cover it. Sometimes she tells Harvey its a dream, other times something happens before she can explain it.Gem has no excuse though, but she does make Gem think its not real somehow. Outfits A gallery of whenever Sabrina wears something, other than her casual clothes. Gallery tumblr_nk4lzneeGU1rbexqko1_540.jpg tumblr_nk4lzneeGU1rbexqko2_540.jpg Sabrina Spellman.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 7.02.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 7.02.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 7.02.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 7.02.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 7.02.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 9.25.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 9.23.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 8.54.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 8.54.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 8.52.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 8.50.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 8.45.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 8.38.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 8.36.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 8.36.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 8.29.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 8.22.50 pm.png 3248.jpg Sabrina-the-animated-series.jpg Sabrinas secret life.jpg 36311 148091.jpg Sabrina-with-different-dress-sabrina-the-animated-series-25526479-273-340.jpg Sabrina_belly_dancer_by_gussmee-d6tfc6v.png Witchwrecked.jpg Category:Witches Category:Emily Hart Category:Britt Mckillip Category:Emily Har Characters Category:Britt Mckillip Characters Category:Sabrina Category:Babes Category:Minor Characters Category:Mothers Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Angela Roses Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Sharks Category:Ghouls Category:Half Witch and Half Human Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Cowards Category:Idiots Category:Traitors Category:Ones Category:Mother Category:Sabrina's Friends Category:Fools Category:Singing Characters Category:Cheaters Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Orphans Category:Babies Category:Cheerleaders Category:Those brought back to life Category:Those eaten Category:Those destroyed Category:Those arrested Category:Parents Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Females Category:Infants Category:Heroines Category:Characters who fly Category:Non-Disney Characters